


Territorial

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-19
Updated: 2008-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Territorial

Title: Territorial  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s challenge: #233: Fanfic cliches: Amnesia  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: Het implied!  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Territorial

~

“Isn’t it true, Mr. Snape, that it was Albus Dumbledore himself who charged you with killing him?”

Severus glared. Why wouldn’t Granger leave this alone? Surely she could see the Wizengamot wouldn’t pardon him, no matter what defense she presented.

“I do not recall,” he declared.

“Despite your convenient amnesia,” Granger said, smirking, “evidence has come forward that proves your innocence.”

The Pensieve evidence of Albus making him swear the oath was apparently enough, and when the panel acquitted him, Severus was gobsmacked.

“Why?” he asked her later.

She smiled. “Call me...territorial.”

Severus found he could live with that.

~


End file.
